


Oasis

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merpeople, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aragorn checks his favourite lake.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Whenever Aragorn passes through Northern Eriador, he always makes sure to stop by Neniual. Its waters are still and peaceful, the surrounding settlements equally uneventful. Its residents don’t know much of Aragorn, nor he of them, though he knows most things that go on west of Rivendell. When he arrives at Lake Evendim, he always has a mission. He doesn’t stay at the inn, but rather walks the farthest shores of the lake, out in the scattered forest where few people walk, because that’s the only place that he can find just what he’s looking for. More often than not, he leaves disappointed. The tranquil lake sleeps uneventfully. 

But every so often, if he arrives at precisely the right time in the evening and should be so lucky, he’s graced with the exquisite sight of two blue eyes lifting past the surface. Yellow hair spills out around them, drifting harmlessly about the water, long and shimmering. Then the face will swim closer, and the lake will ripple gently around the rising body of a man. 

Aragorn comes to sit beside the rocky shore. The man wades there and lifts two pale arms, crossing them atop the grass-strewn gravel. The ends of a green tail, fish-like but far lovelier, flick out here and there. Aragorn has gotten past staring at the gorgeous scales that cover the man’s lower half. _Elf_ might be a better term. His ears are pointed, his gaze wise, his speech in stilted Sindarin. But his bottom half is long and serpentine with fins instead of feet. It’s like a creature out of song, though only the old ones—Aragorn’s yet to meet anyone alive with any knowledge of the merfolk. Even the other Rangers know no stories. Aragorn feels honoured to be that one exception. 

He smiles to his visitor and murmurs, “Hello.”

“You came back,” Legolas muses, voice lilting like music. He rests his cheek against his forearm, eyes twinkling up at Aragorn. His pink lips are lifted in a slight smile, something that warms Aragorn more than the hottest fire. He tells himself he comes by for more important things, always on a Ranger’s business, but in truth, he finds excuses to make these trips. At least it seems as though Legolas doesn’t mind. 

Aragorn notes, “I’m very glad to see you.” He wasn’t so fortunate on his last two trips.

Legolas lifts one blond brow and asks simply, “Why?”

“Why?” A low chuckle slips from Aragorn’s mouth. He almost doesn’t want to say, because he doesn’t want to push his luck and break this spell, but he can never leave Legolas answered. He replies with his full truth. “Because you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I might have been the only one to see you. Your kind don’t show themselves to mortals often.”

Legolas grins slyly at the complement and returns, “We do for the handsome ones. At least, those respectful of our land, and interesting to speak to.”

Aragorn can’t imagine being more interesting than a _merman_. He’s been far and wide, yes, and climbed more mountains and crossed more rivers than even some elves he knows, but his heart tells him that Legolas is older and wiser still, even if he feels light and youthful. Today he sighs and asks, “So, my Ranger... what thrilling tales have you brought for me today?”

If Aragorn had seen Legolas at the end of last summer, when he’d first returned, he wouldn’t have much to answer with. Since then, the world’s changed a good deal, even in the quietest of places. He warns Legolas, “That may be a while.”

“Good. Then I will have longer to look at you; it has been much too long.”

Aragorn checks over his shoulder and finds Roheryn happily grazing behind him, wandering sluggishly about the scattered trees. Aragorn judges that he’d be quiet content to stay a while.

Aragorn will likely stay the night. He makes himself comfortable at the shore, then begins to talk.


End file.
